Bridges to Build and Heal
by Bonnie S
Summary: Bonnie is diagnosed with an aggressive and terminal leukimia. She sets out to write out goodbye letters since she doubts she will join the others in NYC for New Years. Only Damon's gets finished and sent. Will it do anything to him? R&R plz!
1. 1

Well, I'm stuck on my other VD fic, so here's another one. I hope that this one will be better for those who hate my other Damon/Bonnie fic.

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter One

Bonnie sat in her window seat and sighed. She just didn't have the strength or tears to cry anymore. Here it was December 1st and she was given a few weeks left to live – she would be lucky to see the New Year Eve ball drop in New York City via the television instead of meeting the group there to celebrate their first New Year's reunited.

Had it really only been a few months before that she went on and on about how romantic it was that she would be young and beautiful in her coffin at her funeral? Goddess, she had been so stupid back then! No, no, she had been naïve and immature.

Not anymore. She got up and went to her desk. She had letters to write.

It just seemed right at the moment to write out Damon's first.

_December 1, 1992_

_Dear Damon,_

_          You are the only one of everyone that I have a current address for, so I figured that I should get this over with now._

_          I'm not sure if you were going to be joining to be joining in the party in NYC this New Year's, I hope that you will at any rate. I'm writing this so you will know that I probably won't be able to make it._

_          I was just informed today that I have a rare and almost certainly terminal leukemia that is growing aggressively. The doctors have only given me a few weeks to live, and doubt that I will live to see New Year's. To be honest, I will be lucky if I make it to Christmas._

_          For a last wish, I want everyone to go to NYC without me and do all of the fun things I would've if I had been there. And you personally, I hope you realize how lucky you are to have so much time before you and a brother to look back at the past with. Don't stay at odds with Stefan. I know that you have to at the least care about him – or else you wouldn't have come back to defend him from Klaus._

_          Somehow, I know that you will find something to 'live' for. I hope you are at least chuckling at my little pun. But, I hope you find something to make all that you have gone through worthwhile._

_          I have other letters I have to write, and I'm already feeling worse. So I'll just say my goodbyes this way so you don't have to waste time or money coming here to see the pathetic second-rate novice witch die._

_          I'm glad I got to meet you Damon Salvatore. I'm glad you kissed me, and I am glad for the adventure that you and Stefan brought to me. I wouldn't change but one moment, I would keep Matt away just to see what it felt like to have you feed off of me. Oh well, the past is the past I guess._

_          Thank you for being there and for coming back. I know there is a good man within you Damon. Please find him before you loose yourself completely._

_          Goodbye my favorite hot Italian vampire._

_With all of my thanks, love, and respect,_

_                                                                             Bonnie_

Bonnie was barely able to get the letter in the envelope, address it, and stamp it before she collapsed into a heap on the floor. Her time was running out.

Mary sent the letter out that very afternoon. Bonnie didn't know it, but her older sister sent it out overnight rush delivery. But would it make it to this mysterious Damon Salvatore in time?

* * *

How is this? Shall I continue?


	2. 2

Well, we got it from Bonnie's POV. Now let's see how Damon reacts to her letter.

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Two

Twenty-four hours later, Damon was going through his mail and was stunned to find the letter Bonnie had written him. What did that witch want with him? It was obviously not an emergency, as she didn't use that spell to gain his attentions.

He chuckled at the idea that she had taken that last post card he had sent her seriously. A picture of one of the many well-known sights in Florence. And then he tauntingly wrote 'having a wonderful time – why aren't you here? We could finish what I started behind that girl's house so long ago.'

Still it had to be serious. After all, the girl had sent it overnight express delivery.

He opened it, and glanced at the words she had written him. Then he read it more intensely. It had been dated the previous day.

_~Dear Damon,~_

'How prudent of an opening line. Why one would think that I was Santa Claus to her!' Damon growled to himself.

_~You are the only one of everyone that I have a current address for, so I figured that I should get this over with now.~_

'Lucky me.'

_~I'm not sure if you were going to be joining to be joining in the party in NYC this New Year's, I hope that you will at any rate.~_

Damon shook his head. 'Like I would want to see any of those pathetic humans or my little brother again this soon! I'd rather deal with Attila the Hun again!'__

_~I'm writing this so you will know that I probably won't be able to make it.~_

'I'm so crushed!' Damon snapped sarcastically.

_~I was just informed today that I have a rare and almost certainly terminal leukemia that is growing aggressively.~ _

Damon stopped for a moment and re-read that line. Then he shook his head. 'What does that matter to me?'

_~The doctors have only given me a few weeks to live, and doubt that I will live to see New Year's.~ _

'Pity, no champagne for little Bonnie.' Damon chuckled.

_~To be honest, I will be lucky if I make it to Christmas.~_

Damon ignored the strange inkling in his chest and gut. She meant nothing to him! He only sent her postcards as a lark. 'Well, that saves me money. I know not to buy her anything – as if I would have anyway.'

_~For a last wish, I want everyone to go to NYC without me and do all of the fun things I would've if I had been there.~_

'Tell it to someone who cares, Bonnie. I won't be there.'

_~ And you personally, I hope you realize how lucky you are to have so much time before you and a brother to look back at the past with.~_

'What a little brother I have. He has the girl who should have been mine! What did she see in him? He's a whiner, and won't even feed properly! He doesn't know how many times I have saved his ass over the centuries! And why would I want to talk about the past with him? All we can talk about is our family and I'd rather not talk about that.'

_~Don't stay at odds with Stefan. I know that you have to at the least care about him – or else you wouldn't have come back to defend him from Klaus.~_

'Just because I save his ass a few times doesn't mean that I care about the stupid fool! Romantic girl think she knows everything there is to know about me!' Damon growled, his eyes glittering in anger.

_~Somehow, I know that you will find something to 'live' for. I hope you are at least chuckling at my little pun.~ _

Damon did grin slightly at it. 'Here she is writing to me about her upcoming death and she is making jokes. Something for me to live for, why have a reason to exist? Life is hunting, feeding, and toying with little children like her for fun.'

_~But, I hope you find something to make all that you have gone through worthwhile.~_

'Why does she focus solely on me? I have done well on my own for nine centuries, I'm sure I will continue on just as well after she is gone.' Damon shook his head as he stood and walked over to the window. The sun was just setting. Before he could wonder about her, Damon sat down on the windowsill and went back to the letter.

_~I have other letters I have to write, and I'm already feeling worse. So I'll just say my goodbyes this way so you don't have to waste time or money coming here to see the pathetic second-rate novice witch die.~_

Damon leaned back against the window frame. 'I don't know any second-rate novice witches who can stare down an ancient to guard a friend, and then help to banish the monster. I know of no witches who have ever helped to bring a friend back from the dead. So the girl has my respect, but only her and that is all it is - respect.'

_~I'm glad I got to meet you Damon Salvatore.~ _

'Why? All I ever did was steal a kiss and then tried to take a little blood from her pretty soft neck. Damn, I have to stop thinking of her like that! If anyone could hear my thoughts, they would think that I was in love with the red head youth.' Damon fought back the smile he felt coming on as he remembered how she looked that night behind that dead girl's house as Bonnie began to fall under his control. 'That would have been so sweet and tasty I'd bet.'

_~I'm glad you kissed me, and I am glad for the adventure that you and Stefan brought to me.~ _

Yes the kiss was interesting for a girl her age. And he had to agree that the adventure was unique in his long existence. But, why would she be glad for it?

_~I wouldn't change but one moment, I would keep Matt away just to see what it felt like to have you feed off of me. Oh well, the past is the past I guess.~_

'So, you're interested in feeling my fangs tear your flesh and my mouth sucking out your blood? Perhaps the past is not quite the past as you think little Bonnie. Just to say goodbye properly that is.' Damon grinned.

_~Thank you for being there and for coming back.~_

He remembered how she was the only one to not belittle him after that girl died on his watch. Did Bonnie somehow know that he could do nothing to help? She did hold Stefan back from attacking him. He looked at her to see what she thought, and knew there was no blame towards him at that moment – only the question of why he hadn't helped the dead girl.

No he didn't care about those humans, but he did respect her for being honest about how she felt towards him. And because she respected his Power, he respected hers in turn.

_~I know there is a good man within you Damon. Please find him before you loose yourself completely.~_

All that was good in him died with his mother. Damon didn't care about anything and hadn't since her death. His father had been displeased with her for defending him – because Damon had always been her favorite. The man let her die.

_~Goodbye my favorite hot Italian vampire.~_

Damon couldn't hold back his chuckle at that. Her favorite? And he was hot to her? That little witch had chosen wrong in favor him. And she too would soon die.

_~With all of my thanks, love, and respect,~_

_                                                                             ~Bonnie~_

'Why thank me? She wouldn't if she knew what I had planned for her that night. I can understand and return her respect, but not her love. Love is only for romantic hearted fools.' Damon told himself.

He started to throw away the letter, but then thought that he could at the least send a condolence note after she was gone. Maybe some flowers too.

With that he opened a drawer and tossed the note in before closing it back.

She didn't really mean anything to him … he only respected her Power and faithfulness to her friends.

* * *

So is that more along the lines of Damon? Don't worry this is a B/D fic, he just has to face the truth. But will he do it in time enough to at least say goodbye to her face? Time will tell.


	3. 3

Well back to Bonnie and her condition. And the power of a mother's love.

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Three

Bonnie hadn't the strength to write anymore. To be honest, she didn't have the strength for much of anything. Her condition had taken a turn for the worse, and now the doctors were only giving her days to live rather than weeks.

December third, and there was no word if Damon received her letter. Well it would take time, since she hadn't sent it overnight. Bonnie resigned to the fact that Damon would hear of her death before he would get that letter.

Bonnie sighed. 'What was I expecting? Roses and an I love you Bonnie, please don't leave me? Maybe a let me turn you so we don't lose you at the least? No, Damon doesn't want anything to do with us. But, at least I got to say what I've held inside for so long … or some of it anyway.'

She looked out her window at the setting sun. Bonnie hadn't been able to get out of her bed since she finished Damon's letter two days before.

The rest hadn't checked in with her, so none of them knew. And maybe that was for the best. She didn't want to ruin their holidays.

Glancing around her room, Bonnie couldn't help but grin. Her sister and father had decorated it for the holidays. Lights, tinsel, a small tree, holly, they even promised her a Yule log in her fireplace come Yule.

She doubted the rest of the house looked this nice, if it had any decorations at all.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Damon let out a roar as he bolted upright in bed. Same dream, same reaction.

His mother was –kneeling at a grave … weeping inconsolably. She kept crying out, "My little boy is gone! I tried, but I failed him! Why oh why Damon? I tried to give you what you need, but you refuse me!"

Then he would wake with a start.

Two days now he had that nightmare. Ever since he got that letter!

Once again he pulled the letter out and started to rip it in half, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He sat in his chair and re-read it. She sounded as if there was something she had held back, and yet the tone was of finality – as if she didn't expect to see him again in this life.

Why would she? And why would his mother weep so?

It hadn't been his own grave … or had it? No, if she were weeping for him it would be at the family crypt. So who's grave was it? Not Bonnie's. His mother never met the unusual witch.

It wasn't Stefan's grave. He would be laid to rest at the family crypt as well. And their mother had always called the brat her little bambino. Only Damon did she ever call her little boy.

Why was he letting the dream bother him? After all it was just a dream. He would never be able to speak to his mother again.

But, Bonnie talked to Elena that way. And he had more Powers open to him than Bonnie had at that time. 

But would his mother speak to him?

* * *

Short, I know. But, I want to keep all of you guessing.


	4. 4

Do you think Damon is so easily read? I doubt it.

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Four

December 10th and he still hadn't tried. Why should he? It was a stupid dream.

Why would she want to talk to him after so many centuries without talking to him before now?

But she wouldn't leave him alone. His mother had come to him every time he rested. All she needed was for him to close his eyes for a given length of time, and then she took over completely.

"Damon, please don't reject my gift. Only you can move to help the life that will save yours." She wept.

Again he woke up with a start. He had only lain back in his chair to rest his eyes. It had been nine days since he slept decently. What did that woman want of him? Why wouldn't she just come out and tell him?

It was driving him to an edge.

Once again he read that letter. The little witch couldn't really be that bad off … could she?

He threw it to the floor in agitation. Why should he care about the little red headed firecracker?

He remembered how she was ready to fight him for his dying brother, and Damon couldn't hide back his smile. She wasn't one for backing down – even if it cost her her life.

Then he licked his lips as he remembered that stolen kiss so long before. It was different from any other before or since for him. She was excited for the attention, scared to seem like a child before a full-grown man, longing to feel his lips, afraid that he wouldn't give her the thrill.

He had to admit that he wouldn't mind feeling her lips against his again.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Bonnie groaned as she turned in her bed. She was so tired anymore, and her joints hurt.

She gave up trying to contact the rest of her friends. It would be Christmas before any of them call her. And still, she just knew that she wouldn't make it till then.

She heard the doctor tell her family that she had gone down faster than anyone he had ever treated before. They all had given up … and so had she.

The only thing she would like would to at the least see Damon one last time. But that was a dream Bonnie didn't dare to hope would come true.

She had the same dream the night before. A woman sitting at the end of her bed weeping, but Bonnie had no idea who the mysterious woman was. Behind her Damon was pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Bonnie wasn't sure if he was waiting to talk to her or for her to die.

Two days eventually passed and on the twelfth Bonnie heard the doorbell ring. Even as weak as she was, Bonnie could sense a Power that was familiar. Maybe it was Stefan. But then again … where was Elena?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Damon leaned heavily against the door jam. Why was he here? To get his mother to give him peace.

She hadn't given him a moment's peace since the day he got that letter from the red haired witch. That meant that his mother's weeping had something to do with Bonnie, as if he cared.

When the middle-aged woman opened the door he wasn't really certain how to handle this situation, though one could not tell it from his expression. He brushed his dark glasses off of his face. "Ciao, I was hoping to visit with my old friend Bonnie."

"Um, Bonnie is very ill at the moment. She was …"

Damon didn't like being told no. "I know. The name is Damon Salvatore."

"Oh, the young man she wrote to. Come in." The woman opened the door enough for him to enter. "I'm her mother, Rachel. I haven't been able to contact any of her other friends she had on her write to list. You were the only one she had the strength to write to. I'm glad you were able to come."

Damon held back his chuckle. If she knew anything about how he and Bonnie met or what he really was, he doubted that she would be that glad to see his face. "Let's say that I wondered why she would bother to write me. She tends to be afraid of me at times."

"I wonder why. She said that you help rescue her and several of her friends almost a year ago when some freak attacked them." Rachel said.

Damon was surprised that Bonnie said anything about Klaus. "Well, he was also attacking my little brother, and he and I are the only members of our family still alive."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how that feels … I was the only member of my family to survive a fire when I was a child." A man said as he joined them in the foyer. "I'm Bonnie's father, Nathan."

"Damon Salvatore."

"I thought that your last name was Smith?" Mary asked with a suspicious gleam in her eyes as she descended the stairs.

Damn, he had forgotten about that. "Tyler Smallwood was causing severe problems for Stefan, so I felt it would be better if I did not reveal my true identity."

"Oh, I understand. Well she is in pain, but awake. I was just getting her some tea." Mary wiped a tear from her eye.

Damon nodded at the implied invitation to go to Bonnie's side. After all that was his reason for coming back to this God-awful town.

He quickly climbed the stairs and found that familiar room. Elena didn't know that he had watched Bonnie sleeping while he had waited for the blond to fall asleep the night she had stayed over to protect Bonnie.

He quietly opened the door and was stunned. She hadn't really lost a large amount of weight, but she **_was_** thinner. He could see in her face that the young woman was in severe pain just trying to breath.

And then she stunned him. "Are you going to come in Damon, or just stand there looking at me?"

"How did you know it was me and not Stefan?" He kept his voice even, but he was thrown off by being caught.

Bonnie wearily smiled. "Your power was always slightly different – stronger and more imposing. Plus Elena would be with him."

"So you had the advantage on me. How bad is it?" He couldn't help but ask. He was unnerved how similar Bonnie's appearance was to his mother just hours before the woman died.

"I'll be gone soon … I can feel it. I'm glad I'll get to tell you goodbye to your face. I guess you got my letter."

"Yes. You don't have to die you know." Damon was unnerved at the thought of not having the witch there for some reason. If it weren't for her they all would have died, before – that he admitted without argument or pause. But his voice was tempting and smooth, to hide the confusion in his chest.

Bonnie sighed painfully. "Damon, I barely handled my powers. I doubt I could handle your powers with mine as well. Maybe it is just my time to go."

Damon growled. She was throwing his gift back in his face! "Do you think I would just turn you and leave? That isn't how it works Bonnie. I know that your Powers would be strengthened and you would need help figuring everything out. What is it, do you want to die?"

"What do you think? After all we survived, I am alone in a town that has the ability to draw evil to it." Bonnie felt the tears rising. This shouldn't be how they say goodbye.

All she wanted was to tell him goodbye. Again she heard him growl. "Damon, please. I know that I'm nothing to anyone. It is time for me to go."

That shattered Damon's protective walls around his heart. Those had been his mother's words of farewell to him centuries before. "If it was time for you to go, then why would my mother not give me a moment's peace since I read your letter? I think that we will still need you soon. And I …"

Bonnie was stunned by his admission. Damon was not one to open up to others, not even his brother. "You what Damon?"

"I would miss you. There I admitted it! But, don't you dare tell that to any of the others this January. And don't try telling me you want to die, I think I know you better than that red. You want to go to New York and skate at that Center and drink champagne with the others."

Bonnie had tears in her eyes. She smiled and reached out for him. When he took her hand in his cool one, she could see an emotion in his eyes – one that she knew he hadn't faced in a long time, and seemingly refused to acknowledge now. She didn't want to leave this world until he did.

Taking a breath she gave in. "I'll keep that our secret and let you change me on one condition."

"I'll bite (AN: cheesy, I know). You're not laughing at my pun. I grinned at yours." Damon feigned hurt.

Bonnie gave him a smirk that put his to shame. "Ha, ha. We both know what you **_want_** to bite. Anyway, I want you to tell my parents and sister the truth about everything while I'm out of it."

"Do you think they can handle the truth?" 

"They have too. I don't want to wake up in a box six feet underground. I know it is asking a lot, but I want them to understand." Bonnie groaned as a sharp pain shot through her body.

Damon didn't understand why keeping her there was so important, why he didn't want to lose her. If that was what it took to keep her … "fine. Do you want me to explain it to them first or …"

"I don't know how long it will take to get them to believe it, and I feel myself slipping away." Bonnie panted out. Damon nodded.

In minutes it was done. Damon and Bonnie exchanged blood and Bonnie slipped into the transformation peacefully. He smiled and stole a kiss. Just as he had remembered it before – soft, sweet, tender, and left him wanting more.

Shutting her bedroom door, Damon stopped Mary before she could walk past him. "She's sleeping and I need to talk to you and your parents."

"Alright. Mom and dad are in the living room. Come on. Can I get you something to drink?" Mary was uncertain. Could this Damon Smith … or Salvatore … or whoever he really was just be trying to bringing them together to say that Bonnie had passed on?

Damon read her thoughts and smiled. "I assure you miss that your sister is asleep and that the cancer will not take her life."

"Now that is going overboard! Where do you get off getting her hopes up and then think you can get mine up? I'm a nurse and I know that my sister is going to die!"

Damon's face turned to stone for a moment. "The cancer is not going to kill Bonnie. I will explain it when we find your parents. And believe me that if it weren't for the fact that this was a condition Bonnie put on me, I wouldn't be having this talk with the three of you."

"What talk?" Nathan asked.

* * *

Well another chapter done! Whoo! So Damon is turning Bonnie, and now he has to talk to her family! Ooooh, Nathan might not like what Damon has to say.


	5. 5

Now to let Bonnie's family in on the secret.

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Five

Damon took a breath. He couldn't wait to see how they took this. "Where would you have me begin? Where I and my brother became as we are, or where we came into the story?"

"What are you?" Mary asked unnervingly.

Damon grinned as he settled into a chair, showing his fangs. "Do I really need to say the word?"

"A vampire!"  Rachel shrieked in fear.

"Sit down Mrs. McCullough. If I were here to feed on your family I would have done so already." Damon said with little interest.

Nathan wondered if he could reach the fire poker before Damon could stop him. "Then why are you here?"

"Before I go any further I should tell you that you could not make it to that poker even if you tried. Bonnie is a remarkable witch who saved not only my life but the life of my little brother."

Damon began with his and Stefan's rivalry with Katherine. How she turned them only to fake her death, which sent them to their swords and deaths. How she pulled them to this town, and they both fell for Elena Gilbert. That eventually he only wanted to hurt his brother for a red head had caught his eye – though he brushed off that Bonnie still meant nothing to him.

Then he explained the truth behind Elena's death – how his and Stefan's blood had turned her. Then of how she gave her life to save the ungrateful town. How he took care of his brother to honor the girl who made Damon see that he and Stefan were all that they had left.

Then Damon told the entire truth about that night of Meredith's birthday party, Vicki's death, and their fight against Klaus.

Damon had to admit that the three humans before him probably would have thrown him out if he hadn't showed them what he was. Then he explained that he received a strong vision from his mother, but not how many or often.

"I don't believe that Bonnie is nothing to you, but I guess that is something you have to figure out for yourself. Can you extend Bonnie's life?" Mary sighed as she remembered the pain her sister was going through. The idea of losing Bonnie so close to the holidays was painful.

"I already have. She would only allow me to if I agreed to explain the story to the three of you." Damon said.

Nathan sighed. "If you hadn't showed us what you are, I would have believed all of this. But, right now you are my daughter's only chance."

"She needs a few hours to change, and then she will need blood and a three days to finish." Damon explained as he looked into the flames.

Rachel slowly realized the truth. "She won't die from the cancer! Oh, thank you! I don't care what you are or what she will be as long as I still have my baby!"

Damon was stunned when Bonnie's mother leapt into his arms. "She is dead Mrs. McCullough, but will be here long after you and your husband are gone. We need to find her some blood."

"I can get some from the blood bank the moment it is taken, will that be good enough? Or will blood borne illnesses hurt her?" Mary offered.

"Vampires are not affected by illnesses that humans are – not even this HIV or AIDS. And yes, the fresher you can get it the better." Damon glanced around the home. "Why is it that her room is so jolly while the rest of your home hasn't a single holiday decoration."

Nathan finally accepted that this monster had guarded his baby and once again saved her – this time from cancer. "We weren't in a holiday mood."

"Now I am. I'm going to start some dinner. Can you eat with us?" Rachel looked over at Damon.

He smiled at her. "Yes, it just doesn't satisfy as blood does."

Rachel bounced as she started for the kitchen. And then the doorbell rang.

* * *

Who could be at the door? So, was that bad and out of character?


	6. 6

Now who could be at the door? Bet no one saw this one coming! ^_^

(_Oh and this indicates someone thoughts_) 

~ This is a person speaking by telepathy ~

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Six

"Hello Stefan. I'm glad that you decided to stop by. Is Elena with you?" Rachel asked sweetly.

That had Stefan for a loop. He expected to talk Bonnie into taking a walk and they would meet Elena down the block. Quickly he sent a mental message for her to join him. "How do you know about Elena, Mrs. McCullough?"

"Your brother, Damon. It's a long story. Oh, hello Elena. I am glad that the two of you are here. Will you stay for dinner?" Rachel smiled as if Elena hadn't ever died once.

"Um, well …" Elena started. And then Stefan's earlier question was answered.

Damon came to the door smiling his normal predatory grin. "Of course they'll stay. After all it has been sometime since Elena has talked to any of Bonnie's family."

"Why did you tell them Damon?" Elena barked in frustration.

"It was the only way to convince Bonnie to let me change her. But, that is the latter part of the story. It is a shame that the two of you didn't keep better tabs on her, or you might have gotten here before me." Damon winked as he went back to what he had been doing in the living room before, not caring if his brother and now sister-in-law followed or not.

What met their eyes about sent Elena into a faint! Damon was helping Bonnie's father decorate the room for the holidays?!?! What was going on here?

"Come into the kitchen and I will explain everything." Rachel waved the couple before her.

In the kitchen was Mary! Oh, how much fun her shrieks were going to be. At least, that was what Elena first thought. 

"Elena and Stefan. Hope we can con the two of you to help with the decorations." Mary chuckled as she took some mugs of hot cider into the living room. "I'll be back later, and then we can catch up. I want full details of what you two have been up to."

"Okay." Elena muttered. Once Mary left, Elena looked over at Bonnie's mother. "Now what is going on?"

Rachel explained about Bonnie's diagnosis and rapid deterioration. Of the single letter the girl wrote and the list of letters she had wanted to write before she got worse. How Bonnie collapsed right after sealing, addressing, and stamping Damon's. How Damon showed up that day, turned Bonnie, and told the family the entire story of what the group went through so Bonnie would agree to him turning her.

"Now, I'm going to get to work on dinner. Would you like to help me, Elena? And Stefan, despite your brother's assertion that he can do it all himself, would you help the men in the living room? I don't want Bonnie waking up and seeing that there is no Christmas in the house except for her room. It would break her heart." Rachel smiled sweetly.

Both agreed. All three men were soon finished with the downstairs rooms and went out to work on the outside decorations. At one point, Stefan and Damon had a break while Nathan went back inside to warm up. Stefan wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by. "So, why did you really come back here?"

"Mother wouldn't leave me alone since the day I got that letter. Maybe helping Bonnie will set mother at ease, and then she will let me rest."

Stefan looked at the ground. "I wish I could dream of mother."

"Be **_very_** careful what you wish for little brother. I might ask her to bother you for a time and let me sleep." Damon warned. But he knew it was a warning Stefan would heed. Their mother had died when Stefan was very young. He had no memories of that beautiful woman. Next time she came to his dreams, Damon decided to grant his little brother that wish.

"Do that. And just maybe mother can set you right. You really are more like me than you want to admit. I saw in the clearing that you wanted to stay – if only for a moment. It was just after Bonnie called out to you. You know she does love you Damon."

Damon growled as he stood and walked a few steps away. "I am nothing like you, **_little_** brother. And you only saw what you wanted to see in that clearing."

"Whatever you say big brother. Here's Mary."

The superior smile on her face told them that she had what Bonnie would need shortly. "I couldn't get it as fresh as I wanted without unwanted questions. So, I swiped the last batch they tested. Eight pints enough?"

"All Bonnie will need is one pint, Mary." Damon raised an eyebrow, not catching his own slip of calling the young woman by her given name.

However, Stefan and Mary didn't miss it. She smiled at him. "Well, one for later. And there are three other vampires here. Don't want anyone getting sick."

* * *

Bonnie groaned as she opened her eyes. She remembered someone feeding her blood from a cup. Damon … it had been Damon. The look in his eyes … she remembered that expression from when they faced down Klaus. No, this one was more a look of hope.

She stretched … feeling better than she had in a while. Looking over at her door, Bonnie smiled. He hadn't left. "Hey you."

Damon raised an eyebrow at that. Had she really expected him to leave without teaching her how to be a vampire and to control her new and old powers? "And hello to you as well. Obviously you are feeling better."

Bonnie giggled as she stretched again sarcastically. "Obviously. Damon, you didn't tell me how different I'd feel."

"I have been a vampire so long, I forgot." Damon snickered.

When Bonnie shifted over in her bed and patted the open area – inviting him to sit – Damon was surprised, but wouldn't show it. Once he settled in next to her, she looked up at him with eyes that seemed to know more than she would be willing to tell. How much she was becoming like him, or had she become that in the time they had been apart?

"Did you?"

"Yes." Damon answered as shortly as she had asked her question.

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you."

She leaned against him and sighed. "How did they take it?"

"Better than I first expected, though your father did risk his life by considering to attack me. What do you sense around you now, Bonnie?"

She closed her eyes and opened herself tentatively. He felt her fear and grinned. ~ Cara, I am here. Did you think I would not help you? ~

~ Elena is like us again. And Stefan is very pissed with you, maybe even a little jealous. ~

Damon gave her a predatory grin that still made her feel like he was hunting her. There was something else he wanted her to feel – but on her own. ~ Open up more Bonnie. ~

~ You are curious. Is it about me? ~ This time Bonnie gave the predatory look.

The instant she said that, Damon threw up a shield to protect himself from her. He cursed to himself for not setting it in place before she woke. She had no business delving into his thoughts and feelings.

All that did was make Bonnie all the more determined. ~ You are! If you're curious, then why don't you just ask me? I can't answer until I know what has you wondering about me. ~

~ What else do you sense? ~ Damon pushed to get her past him.

Bonnie shook her head and let the subject drop … just for now at least. She opened her mind and felt … was that joy? Her mom was downstairs baking pumpkin and apple pies … thinking of how wonderful it was she wouldn't lose her baby ever! Her dad was checking the decorations in the living room for the umpteenth time … he was worried that Bonnie wouldn't like any of it and never come back. Mary was reading and secretly chuckling at their father's nervousness … she knew that Bonnie would love it, and that nothing would tear the youngest kid from the fold. Mary was happy for her, because she saw the love in Damon's eyes for Bonnie alone. Could Mary be right … was Damon in love with her?

~ My family doesn't want me to leave forever. They'd understand my going away, as long as I would come back to visit now and again. Damon … I was afraid that they would never accept what I am now. ~ Bonnie buried her face against his chest.

Damon remained carefully neutral as he pulled her close to his chest, but didn't catch his shield slipped slightly and showed Bonnie how hurt that idea made him. ~ You are accepted, Bonnie. And they love you. (_Just as I think I do … I have never felt this stirring in my soul before._) And that proves that I did honor my part of our bargain. ~

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh at that. For a split second, Damon nearly lost his calm exterior. But Bonnie felt the joy her laughter brought him. "Thank you Damon. For this new lease on my life, for coming back when I needed you most, and for honoring me by explaining it all to my family."

Once again Damon let his control slip. Bonnie looked into his eyes and saw his unreadable black eyes turned into to two mirrors of the night sky. It was only now that she realized that each of those lights in his eyes were thoughts.

(_Is this what love feels like? It isn't like when I loved mother._) 

(_Is this why mother wouldn't let me rest until I came to save Bonnie? Does mother know something that I don't?_) 

(_How does Bonnie feel towards me? I thought that she was in love with Matt. After all they huddled so close together through the fight against Klaus, and she said that she could use a few decades without me._) 

(_Is that why I always sent her a postcard from where I was staying? Because I was teasing her into loving me … or maybe I was trying to make Matt jealous enough to leave her … maybe hoping that she would come to me?_)

Before she could read any further, Bonnie found herself looking into his once again shielded eyes. He felt something for her … but did he love her? "At least we can't question that we are close friends. Right Damon? My **_dearest_** friend."

"For now. I think there are some people wanting to see you right now." Damon finally answered after what felt like an eternity – for them both.

* * *

They were both watching as Elena and Stefan joined Bonnie's family in the living room. And then Elena had to put in her two cents. "Hey Bonnie, quit dragging your feet already!"

"You are annoying, Elena!" Bonnie growled.

"And you're slow."

Damon simply smirked as he gazed down on the fuming female beside him. Without asking he swept Bonnie up into his arms and grinned. Bonnie gasped and giggled at the action. One thing she would never deny was how safe and happy she felt in his arms.

The sound of Bonnie's giggles brought out smiles on all the faces in the room below. The smiles turned into knowing smirks as Damon carried a grinning Bonnie into the room. "See Elena, I wasn't dragging my feet. In fact my feet weren't touching the floor."

"You two are smart-asses!" Elena sighed as she shook her head.

Damon and Bonnie both looked hurt by that. Bonnie winked at Damon when she pouted. "Damon, are we smart-asses?"

"Well we have asses, and we are smarter than most so I would suppose my dear sister-in-law is correct in her little petty way." Damon smirked when Bonnie giggled and Elena glared.

"I can't believe the two of you!"

Bonnie's face went back to the innocent teen Damon once terrorized for fun. "What have we done that would make her not believe us, Damon?"

"Depends on what she knows about all that we have done compared to rumor and fact. Have to have a few secrets, do we not?" Damon smirked.

Mary was holding back her snicker as poorly as Stefan, who was more worried about holding back his wife. Elena was on the verge of ripping the 'innocent' looks right off her brother-in-law and best friend's faces. Rachel and Nathan just shook their heads at the scene.

Then Bonnie smiled at the room around her. She and Damon didn't make much of her remaining in his arms, though everyone looking at them made quite a bit out of it.

"Did you guys do all of this while I was out of it? I can't believe it! This out does any year ever! Did three vamps happen to help by chance?" That last question was aimed directly at Damon, who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Had to keep ourselves busy while you slept."

"Mm hmm. And am I supposed to swallow that?" Bonnie smirked.

Damon deadpanned his face as he sat her on her feet, but his voice gave his mirth away to all gathered without him wanting it to. "You can do whatever you like with it, Cappuccetto Rosso mio.My Little Red"

"Ooo, I have a few ideas of what should be done with its originator." Bonnie smirked as she picked up her father's lighter and lit it. "Need a light, lupo grande cattivo mio?My Big Bad Wolf"

At that Mary hit the floor laughing hard. Only then did the fledgling couple realize that everyone was in various stages of laughter from their bravado. Elena finally gasped a couple of times while she wiped her joy filled tears away. "Bonnie, have you not heard the old saying of flirting with danger?"

Bonnie sighed exasperatedly as she blew out the flame and tossed the lighter back on the table. "And here I thought we gave such a stunning performance of that very saying!"

Her face lit up when Damon lost his battle to hide his own laughter. "I got you of all vamps to laugh? Well, I guess miracles really do happen!"

"Now you are pushing your luck, Bonnie." Damon's eyes were not shielded and she easily caught four of his thoughts before he could block her.

(_She really is beautiful … more so than I once saw Elena as._)

(_The world would have been a cold place without her._)

(_Still, I doubt that this is really love. Even if I feel around Bonnie what I see reflected in my little brother whenever his wife is in his arms._)

(_If this is love, how can I hope that she would love me that way … the way Elena loves Stefan? Bonnie said that she could bear a few decades without me. I won't force her as mother had been by father._)

Those few thoughts made Bonnie feel so sad, ashamed, and hopeful. He obviously loved her, but would it be too soon to push her love on him? She also learned more about him. Obviously his mother had been forced into an arranged marriage – or could it have been that simple? Something told Bonnie that it wasn't.

* * *

Bonnie was stunned that she could still eat, but it just wasn't as satisfying as it had been – thankfully Mary had picked up the extra pints, the liquid was a wonderful accompaniment to the meal that even Stefan ate. After dinner the group nagged Bonnie and Damon out of the kitchen.

The couple soon settled on the couch watching the lights on the tree blinking merrily. Damon leaned back into the corner while Bonnie relaxed back against his chest. Before long they both dozed off, and didn't notice when her mom covered them with a blanket, and then joined the others in retiring for the night.

As they all slid into their rooms, they were not the only ones smiling at the pair on the couch. In the shadows, she sighed – happy that he was closer, but worried that something could spoil it all … or more specifically someone. The one who made Bonnie's illness spread far faster than it should have. That was why she had to remain relentless, and why she would not stop watching over them all. But, would they accept all that she had done and not done over the long years?

Damon sighed as he woke up, enjoying the sense of Bonnie's body heavily resting on him. The idea of her having feelings for him didn't seem so foreign or ridiculous anymore. The awful artificial curls had softened to beautiful waves as her hair grew to where now it just covered the top of her rear, which had tightened into a nice heart. Bonnie had grown physically to where she was only an inch shorter than Elena now. The cute baby fat of the teenager had disappeared – leaving a woman that rivaled Elena's beauty … no she rivaled Helen of Troy to be honest.

He decided then and there to find a way to make her see that he truly did love her – once they were away from his **_little_** brother and Elena.

Bonnie's stirring brought him back out of his thoughts. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm, yeah. But why should I sleep when I'm laying on a dream come true?" Bonnie's smile melted a little of the hurt that Damon had carried within him for centuries.

He smiled sneakily on her, causing Bonnie to shift so that she was looking into his eyes. What he said next took her breath away with shock. "Do you mind giving this love thing a try?"

Damon smirked as he dropped his shields enough for her to see that he wasn't kidding. Bonnie's eyes softened and glossed over with tears, but then she toughened herself (making Damon worry that he had been wrong, and she didn't have any feelings outside of respect for him). "That is if it is only with one certain male in particular."

"And who might that be?"

Bonnie sat up on his hips and wore his playful smirk admirably. "Well you might know him. See he is from your hometown after all. About your age and height too."

She threaded her fingers through his straight black hair. "His hair is dark and straight and I can easily see rainbows reflecting in the strands. He has dark eyes that look just like the night sky when I can pick up on his thoughts."

Damon this time was the one who looked stunned at that. Bonnie nodded as she silenced his voice by resting her fingers on his mouth. "His lips are thin and taste so wonderful. His face looks like it came right off an old Roman coin. And he has held my heart for so long now. Do you know him?"

When she removed her fingers, Damon licked his lips – driving her near nuts with longing. "Can't say that I do. Will I be introduced to him?"

Bonnie growled and slapped his chest as Damon chuckled. "Seriously, that is the very male I was hoping that you would want to pair off with. It hasn't quite been a decade yet …"

"I was scared of you and being in love with you. And now …" Bonnie was afraid. Was he only teasing her? After all, she didn't look all that great.

Damon scrapped his nails gently up and down her back. "Now what Bonnie?"

"Now I'm afraid of ever losing you. I love you Damon Salvatore, and I always will." Bonnie closed her eyes and averted her face in fear.

"Good thing we have forever together, Bonnie. Because it will take longer than that for me to ever grow weary of you being at my side. Yes, I do love you my sweet witch."

Somehow Damon got up from the couch and drew his love into his embrace as they silently danced about the room to the music within their hearts. Both dearly hoped that they weren't only dreaming. In the shadows she smiled and wiped away her tears of joy. There was still hope left.

Damon inhaled his witch's scent and growled low with longing. "How long do we wait, Bonnie?"

She too was breathing him in. The rich earthy spice that was Damon had her intoxicated with longing, happiness, hope, and fulfillment. At first she hadn't noticed he had spoken – then his question grabbed her attention. "Wait for what, Damon?"

He smirked with dark eyes sparkling with mischief. "To get married. Unless you had other plans for us."

That stopped Bonnie in place. Had he really just proposed? "Married? Us? Oh Damon! You still surprise me! Sooner the better!"

"Now to find out how your family is going to take this." Damon grinned. She was his. What his mother might think of this.

And then they realized they weren't alone in the room. Her father cleared his throat. "Her family thinks that its newest member had better take very good care of Bonnie."

"Thanks daddy!" Bonnie giggled as she rushed into her father's embrace.

Stefan just shook his head in disbelief. "Just when I think I have you figured out big brother."

"You, **_little_** brother, will never have me completely figured out. Thank you Na…" Damon started.

Nathan interrupted. "It's going to be dad soon enough, son. Get used to it, you too Stefan. Seeing as you two are brothers. I finally get a couple of sons."

Bonnie and Mary both glared at him. "DAD!"

Rachel chuckled with her husband. "Girls, let your dad have his moment. Welcome to the family you two. And you as well Elena. So when will the day be you two?"

Bonnie giggled. "When's too soon?"

"Given that your cousin got married last year, I think I can answer that one. The county clerk's office doesn't open until nine in the morning, so I guess ten is the earliest – unless tomorrow night isn't too long a wait for you two, then we can pull a nice wedding together." Rachel smirked.

Bonnie looked up at Damon with hope shinning in her heart and eyes. "Damon?"

"It's a long wait, but I'm sure we can survive it." He showed no emotion until Bonnie squealed with glee and leapt into his arms.

* * *

Outside in the cold shadows, he watched and growled with hate lighting his eyes. So, the little crow was getting married? Well wouldn't want to miss that. After all he would be expected to show up.

She had interfered with his plans to make the boy pay. He'd take care of her later – after Damon got what was coming to him.

A few hours to wait – and then he would be free of that black spot forever.

Good thing he was there to save the girl from the worse mistake she would make in her young eternity. She should be **_very_** grateful to him later on.

* * *

Well – I know it was long in coming! School and writer's block don't mix well. But I finally like what I have put together.

I am now taking votes on the persons in the shadows (and how the one got inside the house – see if anyone can come up with a better idea than mine).

Next chapter does have the wedding (sort of). Not every wedding happens without one problem or another – right?


	7. 7

Interesting guesses everyone. Would you believe one person got it right all of the way?!?! ^_^

Still Klaus or an evil matt … interesting twist for a different story. We will have to see about them.

(_Oh and this indicates someone thoughts_) 

~ This is a person speaking by telepathy ~

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Nine twenty that morning, Damon and Bonnie left the County Clerk's Office with their marriage license. She could hardly believe that this wasn't all a dream. In hours she would be Damon's wife.

"I wonder just what kind of wedding my family can throw together by tonight. Damon, what kind of wedding would you like us to have?" Bonnie was still slightly scared that any talk of the ceremony would make him leave.

Damon shook his head. "Cara, if I didn't want this I would have never asked you. I love you Bonnie, and I am going nowhere with out my soon to be bride. As to our wedding there is only one request I have."

Bonnie sighed with relief. She was scared that all of this was unstable. But Damon had opened himself to her to show her he was truly excited about this and truly wanted her for his bride. "What is it?"

"My mother was very much like you love. She was Pagan by faith, and was raising me so. I suppose that she would have Stefan had she the chance. She did not have a handfasting as her people normally had at that time – my father forced her to convert when he forced her to be his wife. I want to have the marriage she was not allowed to have – including the handfasting." It took a lot out of him, but Damon made himself open to his Bonnie.

After all, this wonderful woman would in hours be his wife. She deserved to know everything.

Bonnie could see that telling her that much hurt her love, but she still had so many questions. "I was hoping for just that. So we're going to be handfasted. How long do you want? Year and a day, this life, as long as love shall last?"

"For as long as love shall last. This way if you ever change your mind, you will have a way out my sweet mother did not."

She could see for a moment that he was really afraid that one day Bonnie would want out of their marriage. "I'm only afraid that one day you will not want me. I have so many questions Damon."

"Ask me love." Damon said with no hint of hesitation on his part as he pulled over to the side of the road. Thankfully they had been heading for the boarding house to invite Mrs. Flowers to their wedding.

"Tell me about the woman who pulled us back together. What happened to her? Unless you don't want to talk about it." Bonnie instantly regretted the pain she put into his dark eyes.

"You deserve to know about the family you want to be married into." Damon sighed after a beat. It was so hard to face the pain and grief he had held back for so very long.

* * *

Amynta giggled as she ran through the field near the home her father had brought her too. Why her mother had been so grieved by coming to this place the young girl couldn't understand. It was so beautiful there, and she could easily see the ocean from anywhere on the main grounds.

Only one thing plagued her visit the young man who kept staring at her as if he owned her. He had yet to smile on her once. If anything he slighted her with his cold stares and disapproving remarks on how childish she acted.

She couldn't understand this Giuseppe di Salvatore. He was so cold, but her father and his wanted them to spend as much time as they had free with one another. The two men seemed so pleased at the sight of them alone, even if they did not truly care for one another. Beside he was twenty years old.

Amynta went on thanking the God and Goddess for the beautiful day and her happiness and her family, especially so for the mother who brought her up in the faith – rather than her father who was so cold because the girl preferred her mother's path to his.

She saw how these men who followed their Christ treated women. Her father once told her that all men should follow in Christ's example. But within these Christians she saw none who did as they preached on and on about. She also disliked how they separated those who did not follow their words for some place they called hell. They blamed all of the evil that men would do on something called Satan – a dark spirit who lead his demons to do in all of mankind.

To twelve-year-old Amynta this was all foreign and felt wrong. Her mother had taught her that all men are responsibly for their paths and choices in life. That all they gave out returned to them three fold. She was glad to know the Goddess and prayed that her father would one day accept her for who she was.

Then her mother called her back to the manor house. Her father stopped them, and tore the girl from her mother's embrace. "Where are you taking her?"

"Give me one last night to say goodbye and prepare her for what you have set before our Amynta." The older woman looked as if she had given up on life itself.

"Bring her back before dawn. She has much to do yet to be fit for the services." Her father sneered at them both, shoving the girl hard into her mother's embrace.

Without a word the woman rushed Amynta into the nearby woods and did not stop until they made it to a clearing. The elder woman hid Amynta under some bushes. "Stay here dearest."

She rushed ahead, hoping that the path would be clear. She would never force her beloved daughter into the servitude her awful husband had planned for the girl. 

Amynta was terrified. She had no idea what was happening. After a time she heard horses. She could hear her mother whimpering.

"Come out daughter. It is almost time for your wedding."

Never in her short life had she hated her father as deeply as she did right then. That was why her mother had taken her into the woods – not for a ritual, but to escape the fate planned by her father. Amynta remained silent and hidden.

Given how the voice echoed, her father had no idea where she was. Amynta wasn't about to help him.

After some muttered whispering, she heard Giuseppe call out next. "Come to me my dear. Where are you my bride?"

"Child, don't be afraid. The words spoken by your mother were lies from the devil used to try and steal you from the one true God who loves you. Please come back to the light little one. Come back to us my little daughter." Amynta easily recognized the voice of Giuseppe's father. "She is possessed by Satan, and we are going to free her of his influence before your wedding."

(_Then there will be no wedding._) Amynta decided for herself at that moment.

After a time the horses left with her poor mother. Amynta knew that she could do nothing to save her mother, but she would one day have her revenge.

Using the full moon as her light, the girl ran fast. Eventually night gave way to morning, but she continued to travel on – dodging all travelers on the roads. Nearly noon she stopped to rest at a fountain. She washed her hands and face and then drank after giving thanks to the God and Goddess.

She didn't notice the traveler until it was too late to hide. She quickly pretended to be an average traveler.

"Hello little one. What has you traveling this road on your own?" The man was handsome and seemed friendly.

Still Amynta felt this pang of fear that made her want to run for her life. "I am going home. I received word that my parents are in need of me and left last night to return to them."

It was not completely a lie, and yet not all of it was the truth. She hated to lie, but she wasn't sure if she could trust this stranger.

His dark eyes seemed shielded, as he looked her over. His long hair was so straight and dark that she saw little rainbows shimmering within the strands. After a few moments, the smile he gave her was terrifying. "So my little brother cannot keep his bride at home where she belongs. Well looks like he will owe me a bride of my own. In good time."

Suddenly the world grew dark.

Amynta awoke in the arms of the stranger. By the jerking sensations she could tell that they were on a horse. Roughly he sat her up and showed her a sight that would haunt her for all time. Her mother was standing with a noose around her neck.

"**_MOTHER!_**"

Her mother mouthed out the word 'remember', but that was all she could do. The priest kicked the chair away, and her mother jerked around until her body grew still.

"Mother." Amynta whispered. She would never forgive those who ended her beloved mother's life so horribly.

"Be grateful it was a hanging. My little brother, Giuseppe, wanted her burned to a stake the moment you saw her so her condemned shrieks of pain would teach you to obey as good Christian women should their husbands. By the way little sister, I am Amado di Salvatore."

In no time she was in the arms of her father. He turned her over to some wicked women who scrubbed Amynta from head to toe roughly while saying their prayers. Then she was whipped with a leather strap once for every hour she had delayed the wedding.

She was probed to make sure that she had not given away her virginity. 

Then she was put into a white gown and marched into the family chapel.

The priest was so cold looking. "So you have finally come to give your soul to God and his son heathen child?"

Amynta started to speak out, but had no chance. Her father spoke instead. "Yes. She has seen what awaits her if she continues down the sinner's path her mother has put her on. Am I right, Amynta?"

"I saw." She wouldn't give herself willing for no one. All she could hope for now was that her true love would come to her side. Giuseppe's younger brother, Kinden di Salvatore.

"Does she give her life over to Christ and forsake all other Gods but the one true God?"

Again her father spoke for her. "She does."

The priest took Holy Water and wiped a cross on her forehead with it. "She is free of Satan at last. Now the shield you from his evil."

Amynta then saw that these priests were using the same ritual she and her mother once performed together. Water to purify everything, bread for earth (although for them it was the body of their dead martyr) and as cakes, incense for air (though they used it to keep evil away), wine (thought they said it was their Christ's blood), candles for light and protection. Amynta was not giving up her faith at all. How she wanted to laugh at them all, but she remained silent. Her mother wanted her to live and remember the truth – which she was going to do.

She took their bread and wine. All she was doing was finding a new face of the God and Goddess. For her this was a rededication ceremony. That was until the priest was nearly through with it. "And what now will be her name in Christ?"

No! She was going to lose her name as well!

Suddenly there was this feeling of peace that filled her with joy. She knew that Kinden was there, and he would protect her from what would have been her fate.

Her father spoke again. "I named her and wished that name to stand so that the devil knows what soul he has lost."

"Amynta you are then daughter."

* * *

Damon had a strange look on his face. Bonnie felt so safe. "So your mother's name was Amynta?"

"Yes. I loved her. But, Giuseppe was not mine or Stefan's father."

That shocked Bonnie. "Who then?"

"His brother – Kinden." Damon seemed so proud of that. "He was a man to be proud of. He was also our mother's true husband."

* * *

Amynta was dressed for her wedding. She hated that she was forced to be the bride of the man she hated. There were too many guards, so she could not run away again.

Without warning her ladies left the room. Kinden entered with a look of joy on his face. "My love."

"Kinden, I was afraid I would not see you again before I am forced in your brother's marriage bed." Amynta felt like breaking down.

Kinden pulled her into his arms. "He will not be your husband my love. Trust me?"

"Always."

"Then fear not. To all but us it will be as if he will be standing there at the alter, but I will be wedding you love. All he will have is your virginity. That I cannot avoid love. But it will be my children you will bear – not his. Don't ask … someday I will explain it to you."

Sighing with relief, Amynta rested in her love's embrace a moment. Then he pulled her back to smile on her happy face. "Until our wedding."

* * *

Damon chuckled. "I don't know how he did it, but Kinden did marry my mother instead of his brother – though all swore it was Giuseppe who stood at the alter and bound himself to Amynta."

"That is amazing. Could it be that Kinden was a vampire of some strength?" Bonnie preferred it when her soon to be husband was happy. 

He thought silently for a moment. "I suppose that it is possible, but we will never know. Giuseppe killed him and later my mother."

* * *

Stefan was born on Beltane. Now, a full three years after, Amynta was exhausted more than when she bore Damon. She could feel her life slipping away. If only Kinden were there.

She smiled as her little first born son ran into the room. "Mother, will you come outside with me to whisper?"

"Not this day my precious little boy. I am not well my Damon." In truth she knew that she would soon be gone.

"Father will summon the doctor, and when you are better we can go outside to whisper." Damon adored his mother.

She taught him the truth and never lied. She taught him what happened to his grandmother, his mother's awful life, and who his true father was. She was the face of the Goddess on Earth for him. And his real father was the face of the God to the seven-year-old boy.

Amynta held nothing back from her young son, for she knew that he would be without her soon.

Giuseppe came in, anger etched on his face. "Boy, go back to your nurse. Your mother is ill and should not be bothered now."

"Please call for the doctor, father." Damon called the man that, but it was his true father he called his papa.

"Do as I said boy."

"My true father would take care of my mother better than you do!" Damon snapped. He hated Giuseppe with all that was in him.

Giuseppe too disliked Damon. He always wondered if the boy was his brother Amado's son. The boy looked like him, and it was Amado who brought his wife back. Still he was the one to take her virginity, and he did it so harsh there was no doubt who owned her. It still irked him that she barely whimpered as he rode her, but all of her maids swore that she called out in pleasure when they started to check on her.

"I am your father boy. Get used to it!"

"No you are not!" Damon growled.

Amynta grabbed her son hard on the arm. "Damon, that is enough. Giuseppe, he is worried for me. He doesn't know what he is talking about."

"That had better be the truth my wife." Giuseppe snapped as he left the room.

She sighed. "Damon, never speak the truth of that … not even to your little brother. Let Stefan find his own path in life. But please protect him for me. Promise?"

Damon knew that the end had to be coming. "I don't want you to die mother."

"And I would not leave you my little boy had I the choice. I know that I'm nothing to anyone. It is time for me to go." Amynta sighed painfully.

"No momma. You are everything to me. Don't go away momma." Damon felt his heart shred.

Then came a voice from the window. "And you are something to me, my wife."

"Papa! I knew you didn't go away forever!" Damon rushed into Kinden's arms.

"And have you been a good boy, my son?" Kinden acted as if he had only been gone a few hours, not three years.

"Yes papa. Please help momma. Father won't. I hate him." Damon hugged his birth father tight.

Kinden sat beside his love. "Ready to go with me, love?"

Amynta smiled weakly and nodded. Then she looked over at her son. "Damon promise me that you will take care of your brother for me. I won't be there to protect my little boy or my little bambino. He is going to need his big brother."

"I want to go with you and papa!"

Kinden ended that argument. "And what will Giuseppe do to your little brother with out you here to protect him? He needs his big brother."

"Okay. But will I see you again momma … papa?" Damon hated the idea of losing both of his parents.

"On your wedding day. We will be there." Amynta vowed.

"Won't father know that you've gone?"

Kinden hugged his son close. "We are going to take our time. We have to make him think that your mother has died. Then I'll pull her from the casket and leave. It will be a few days, then you will be told that your mother is gone."

"Be a good boy, and take care of yourself and your brother." Amynta weakly hugged and kissed her son.

"Bye momma. Bye papa. I love you both." Damon gave both a kiss.

* * *

"Giuseppe came into my room three days later and said I was going to boarding school. That my mother was dead and it was time I learned to be a productive member of Florence society." Damon shook his head. "I made myself a handful at the school until I was finally brought home and tutored for University."

"So you could keep an eye on Stefan?" Bonnie was amazed that her love has this in his history.

Damon nodded. "Once it was time for me to go to the University, I had saved Stefan's life ten times. But we were never close. He was the reason I wasn't with our parents."

"And now?" Bonnie really wanted this feud over with.

"And now. He is my brother. And we have a wedding to plan." Damon turned on the car and pulled back onto the road.

"Could Kinden have been a vampire?" Bonnie asked innocently.

Damon had never considered it before. "I suppose. It would be nice."

"Why?"

"Because, you'd meet your in-laws tonight if she is a vampire." Damon secretly hoped with all of his might that was the truth.

"Yeah, she promised to be there for your wedding!" Bonnie was excited. That would be the best thing to happen to all of them.

Damon too was hoping it would happen. He missed his real parents more than he'd ever admit to, even to his future bride.

* * *

By the time they finished at the boarding house, Damon was fully excited about the night ahead. The couple made it to her house just as Bonnie's friend Holly pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Bon-Bon!"

"I hate when you call me that Holly!" Bonnie groaned at the sneaky smile on her future husband's lips.

"I know. So what is the big time surprise you have for me … other than you look fantastic! What happened with the cancer?"

Damon spared his love from having to lie. "The last treatment tried turned out to be the one needed."

Bonnie grinned. "Yeah, looks like I'm in remission."

"Great! Is that my stunning shocking surprise?" Holly pulled her friend into her arms.

"No. I'm getting married tonight." Bonnie gritted her teeth as Holly squealed with glee right into her more sensitive ear.

"So is it that hottie on the other side of this fab car?" Holly rubbed Bonnie's arms with a chuckle.

"Yes, he is mine. And to make this better …"

Holly pouted that she missed out on a cute guy. "How can you do that? He's got a brother?"

"Not a single one. No, we want you to perform the ceremony." Bonnie couldn't wait for Holly to see Elena again – that was going to be fun.

"Oh! Thank you Bonnie! I'm so happy for you! You got my bestest friend left here …um"

"Damon Salvatore."

Holly stared wide-eyed at him for a moment. "As in Stefan Salvatore? I see the resemblance."

She was really wondering if Bonnie remembered what happened to Elena Gilbert. Bonnie knew then it was time to tell Holly everything.

It took an hour (including waiting for Holly to calm down her tears and finish hugging Elena), but finally Holly understood the story. She was so happy for her friends.

The group all sat together and planned out what was going to happen that night. It took two hours to plan and set a list of what was needed. Then the ladies and gents separated.

Damon and Bonnie slid out the back door to gain a few moments more before losing the rest of the day.

"Did you feed, Bonnie?"

She loved how he was so protective of her. "Yes love, you saw me sneak into the kitchen while Holly was having her fit of joy. Are you hungry?"

"I hunted while you were upstairs with Mrs. Flowers. What were the two of you doing?"

"She showed me this beautiful lace dress that I agreed to wear tonight. You know something old … yada, yada, yada."

Damon kissed her softly. "You still happy with this? Marrying a vampire like me?"

"I am marrying the man I love, and the man who saved my life. I have never been happier than this. I love you Damon Salvatore." Bonnie snuggled into his embrace.

Damon pulled off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. "And I love you soon to be Mrs. Bonnie Salvatore."

She pulled it on her arms and smiled as he zipped it closed. This was the moment of their lives they had both secretly desired all of their lives.

* * *

In the shadows an evil chuckle glared at the happy couple. "Now to have my fun."

He followed the ladies as they ran off to the boarding house for Bonnie's dress. What he didn't know was they weren't the only ones being followed.

"Go to the boys and when I signal get them wherever I say. I think that it is time I make good on my promise."

He smiled on his still vivacious wife.  "Have fun beautiful."

"You too handsome. And say hello to our boys for me."

"Just until you see them again."

They split up fast and followed both groups.

* * *

So how was that?

Time for trouble to hit hard.

And you guys think that your in-laws are pains!

Try her uncle-in-law … or is it her father-in-law?

And who is following who?

Do you guys hate me yet or what?


	8. 8

Okay, it's been awhile – muses fighting for attentions from their artist can take so much time! So here's where the question is answered – who are the pair in the shadows? Granted someone was right in their guess!

(_Oh and this indicates someone thoughts_) 

~ This is a person speaking by telepathy ~

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Bonnie and the girls were giggling as they walked up to the boarding house. The sight of a frantic Mrs. Flowers rushing out of the house was one none of them would have dreamt of on that day. Something had to be wrong, but what?

Before any of them could ask, all of the girls were knocked unconscious. When they finally came too, Mrs. Flowers was weeping and Bonnie was gone.

Instantly Elena contacted her husband. ~ Stefan, we're in trouble! We were knocked out and just woke back up and Bonnie is gone! ~

~ We are on our way. Is anyone hurt? ~

~ No, but we're missing Bonnie and I have no idea where she is or who has her! ~ Elena felt as if she was about to break down.

Stefan too was upset. He wasn't looking forward to report to his brother that the bride was kidnapped. But Damon already knew it – he had been listening. ~ Are you sure that Bonnie didn't change her mind, Elena. ~

Deep inside Damon was hoping that was what it was. The idea of his love being held by some unknown enemy was the last thing he wanted to face.

~ She loves you Damon. No way is Bonnie about to change her mind. She's been kidnapped. ~ Elena snapped.

Behind him came a voice Damon thought he would never hear again – his and Stefan's true father. "Don't worry boys, we will know where the blushing bride is shortly."

"Papa. Is it really you? Then Bonnie's idea was right? Mother?" Damon couldn't believe his ears and eyes.

Kinden smiled on his two sons. "Who do you think is going to telling us where your future wife is? Well Stefan, I see Damon has kept his word to us by taking good care of you."

"Damon why do you call him father?" Stefan still loved the man he called father.

"No Stefan, I'll always call him papa. I was forced to call Giuseppe father. He never was." Damon explained. His birth father was there before his eyes. Bonnie had been right!

Stefan was shocked. "You're wrong. Giuseppe di Salvatore is our father."

"No he wasn't little brother. Remember that one day he was hateful towards you?" Damon wanted to get him to remember.

"He called me a bastard child and said I should go live with my true father. But … he begged my forgiveness … he was just angry." Stefan was on shaky ground.

Damon saw that and decided to push just a little more. "What did I tell you?"

Stefan shook his head. He didn't want to remember it. It wasn't true! "That his anger brought out the truth. That our mother went with our real father. That Giuseppe would have let her die."

"Believe me now. This is our real father – Kinden di Salvatore." Damon was on nerve by this time. His bride was missing, and he was wasting time trying to reunite his little brother with their true father.

"No! Kinden was our uncle who died before I was born … before you were born!"

And then it hit him like lightning. That voice he only remembered from his dreams. ~ Stefan Michael di Salvatore! Kinden is you true father! And you will start behaving young man! I told you to mind your big brother while I was away! ~

Damon couldn't help the superior smirk that grew on his face. "Told you so!"

"Mother? I can't believe it! You're our father?" Stefan had his head swimming by now.

Damon smiled genuinely for the first time in so long. Kinden nodded and pulled both of his sons into a hug. "Yes, my boys. Now I think we had better go get my first daughter-in-law, and then go rescue my future daughter-in-law."

~ They are going to be my daughter-in-laws too you know love. I'm proud of you both my baby boy and my little bambino. ~

That cinched it in Stefan's mind. That was what his mother had always called him. That was one of his few memories of his beloved mother. ~ Mother! We're on our way. Where are you? ~

~ A ruined church in town. ~

Damon couldn't wait to get his wife-to-be back and see his mother again. ~ We know where it is. Be there soon mother! ~

She sent her love and pride to both of her babies.

Stefan, Damon, and Kinden all went to the ladies. Stefan smiled as he pulled his wife into his arms. "Elena love, may I introduce my true father – Kinden di Salvatore. Father this is my wife, Elena."

"It's nice to finally meet the little girl who did so much to bring my boys back together. You are certainly beyond Katherine's superior. Now I think it is time for us to save your bride Damon so that you can properly introduce her to your mother and I while Stefan you can introduce this lovely lady to your mother." Kinden hugged Elena who was happy to finally have someone to call dad again. And she was about to say it too.

"I agree with my new dad. Time we show whoever has Bonnie that she is a Salvatore and we stand together." Elena felt so proud to be a part of a family once again.

"Is Bonnie as strong willed and indomitable as Elena?" Kinden joked as they got into Damon's car.

Elena decided to answer for them all. "Sometimes she can be more so. Especially when someone needs her."

The rest of the drive was silent, all focusing on the missing bride.

* * *

Giuseppe grinned at the lovely lady he had chained. "Do you know that was where the miserable bastard you almost married was tied down? He didn't stand a chance against Katherine. He isn't even my son."

"I know that. Kinden is his real father."

Giuseppe growled and showed his canines. "I raised him. That should make him mine by default. Now my boy Stefan, he is a boy I can be proud to call mine."

"Stefan isn't your either! Kinden is his father too. I'll bet you can't have kids you sick old coot!" Bonnie was focusing her powers carefully. If she did it right, she'd be free in minutes. The only problem was to keep Giuseppe's mind too busy to notice while not showing him what she was doing.

When he turned to her and smirked, Bonnie wanted to lose her lunch. "Maybe we should find out with you."

"Touch her and I will make sure that you die permanently, Giuseppe." Came a strong female voice.

He just smirked as if he had known all along that she was there – but Bonnie saw that moment of surprise in his eyes. Giuseppe had no idea, and that meant no plan for it. "My dear sweet wife returns to me. It has been a long time Amynta."

"I have never been your wife." She spat back at him.

"Then you don't remember the chapel or our wedding night?" Giuseppe growled.

"Oh you did rape my virginity that night, however you were not the man I married. Do you remember what happened just before the wedding?" Amynta smirked as if she had wanted this confrontation for years.

Giuseppe stiffened slightly. It made Bonnie have to hold her breath just to force back her chuckles. "I was locked in a closet."

Then the older woman's smirk turned superior. "Do you actually remember getting out?"

"Slut!"

"Dumb ass! I married Kinden, and he soothed my body after you raped me that first night. Both boys are his sons."

Even Bonnie felt the freedom that statement gave her future mother-in-law. It helped hide the last of her restraints hitting the floor – thanks to three handsome Italians and her soon to be sister-in-law.

Damon pulled his bride into his arms and smiled. "Of that I am thankful."

"As am I." Stefan agreed as he pulled his own wife close to his side.

Bonnie however had yet to have her fun. "Mom, would you mind if I give Giuseppe a taste of what he'd get coming against our family again?"

Amynta smiled at the two young women who held the hearts of her sons. Yes, they were very worthy of her little boy and little bambino. "Not in the least, dearest. I am curious as to what you have in mind."

Bonnie drew into her hands a small amount of the energy that they had used before they got Elena back. With all of her strength she shot it hard at Giuseppe, which flung him hard against the far wall and winded him.

"That is only a small amount of the power we used to remove Klaus. Now unless you want to join him, I suggest that you forget that any of us exists and pray you never anger us again." Bonnie snapped shortly.

Damon was so proud of his love. She was gaining more control of what she had from birth because of her new powers. She would be quite a force when she got it all under her control.

"For that, little slut, you will pay." Giuseppe growled.

Stefan and Damon both shielded Bonnie, but it was the younger brother who spoke up. "Come near my soon to be sister and you will wish whoever turned you had simply drained you dry!"

The brooding Italian was left alone in the crypt the group had destroyed Katherine. Once the group was gone he smirked superiorly in the shadows. He'd get that little witch's cherry, just as he had taken his … sister-in-law's.

An hour later, his supporting lover arrived. "It has been far too long since I have been in this town darling. I thought you'd have the witch here."

"Her soon-to-be husband and troops came and got her. We had better be careful sweet. This witch has power, and Damon turned her." Giuseppe might want revenge, but he was no fool. "And the have the boys' parents helping them."

"I thought that Stefan was your son?"

Giuseppe growled at that embarrassment. "I was wrong. Doesn't matter. He was too weak and lamenting child – even after all these centuries. He doesn't even feed from humans!"

She closed her eyes and tisked the old man before her. "You should have read him closer. He has been feeding from humans as of late. They all have. No matter. Divide and conquer – just like before."

"Fine. But I want the witch's cherry for myself."

She curled in his arms. "Sweet revenge on the pathetic crow? Delicious."

* * *

Short, I know. But I don't want to go and skip over a perfect cliffy!

Who's come back to Fell's Church?

Just wait and see!


End file.
